


William, There is so Much More to the World You Know

by kiranightshade



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 02, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anarchy, Dark Will Graham, M/M, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: The world ended while Will was sheltered away under Chilton’s watchful eye.The world ended in blood and hunger as the dead rose and society collapsed. Will learns of this when Hannibal arrives with Mathew in tow and proceeds to unlock his cage. The high of death crumbles at the sight. It does not take long to replenish it.





	William, There is so Much More to the World You Know

**Author's Note:**

> I learned a lititle fact about the wendigo recently and this happened.

The world ended while Will was sheltered away under Chilton’s watchful eye. 

The world ended in blood and hunger as the dead rose and society collapsed. Will learns of this when Hannibal arrives with Mathew in tow and proceeds to unlock his cage. The high of death crumbles at the sight. It does not take long to replenish it. 

Abigail greets them at the entrance. She holds a crossbow and waves from her perch on the roof of a van with a skylight. A different woman that Will has never met before sits behind the wheel. She doesn’t speak as Hannibal leads him to the open back of the van. The doors close on the wasteland the world has become, and Mathew hands him proper clothes with a reverence only Mathew could give him. 

They drive to a place unknown, and Will processes all that he is told.

 

*** 

 

Months pass, or maybe a year. Margot’s estate has become home to him. Mathew’s support becomes invaluable. Hannibal’s presence becomes reassuring in its constancy. There is never a shortage of pigs to feed them, or those loyal to them and their survival. 

It takes three weeks for Will to leave Abigail’s side and three days to revel in the chaos outside their borders. It takes a month for Hannibal to take him to his bed in the master bedroom. It takes longer still for word of Jack’s survival to reach their ears. 

Their attack does not last long, but it does attract a hoard large enough to overrun them. Their attempts to lure them away fail. Their numbers are no match to its size. Will is ready to demand their retreat, but Hannibal only smiles and steps outside their walls. Pleads nor threats reach his ears. The gates close behind him and Will is left pinned to the ground, screaming into the chaos for Hannibal to return. 

Will doesn’t notice that Hannibal was growing taller until he’s dwarfing the corpses surrounding him, until his limbs grow long and disproportionate and black claws protrude from his neatly trimmed fingernails. Hannibal continues to grow until he is near fifty feet tall. He opens his great maw and the wendigo from nightmares past lays waste to the hoard fruitlessly biting at his ankles. 

When the fields and deserted road are empty, and the wendigo turns to him, Will looks into the endless dark that is the wendigo’s eyes and mouth. Slowly, it shifts back into the man Will has spent countless nights with. The hands keeping him still disappear, and Hannibal waits for him with arms wide open.

It’s as safe as Will has ever been.


End file.
